Kisah Cinta Seorang Peri Cinta (?)
by Emilia Frost
Summary: Bagaiman kisah kehidupan seorang peri cinta ? Mau tau ? Baca aja langsung *plak ... Mind to RnR :3 ?
1. Chapter 1

Kisah Cinta seorang Peri Cinta

.

.

.

Hi ! XD Emi balik lagi ! XD Kali ini mungkin ceritanya akan makin Gaje :3 dan lagi mohon banyak reviewnya ! XD karena kalau ga ada review sampe 4 ... Emi gak akan lanjutin ! ( Emi : *dihajar readers dan OC* lah , kok OC gw ikut ikutan ngehajar gw | All OC : kita juga pengen peran kita disini dilanjutin ! ) , ya udah , daripada diem terus , lebih baik kita langsung ke ceritanya ! XD

.

.

Warning : Gaje , Abal , Typo bertebaran kaya ketombe (?) Di kepala temen Emi ( Emi : dihajar temen Emi ) , tidak sesuai dengan EYD , dan lain lain

Desclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Emi , Kisah Cinta seorang Peri Cinta milik Emi :3

Happy reading ~

.

.

Pada pagi hari , terdapat seorang peri cinta yang masih tertidur di kamar mansionnya yang memang sudah dia tempati untuk beberapa lama .. Tapi acara tidurnya diganggu oleh seorang peri cinta lain yang memiliki rambut berwarna kuning pendek yang memakai 3 jepit juga ikatan yang berada di atas kepalanya yang membentuk telinga kelinci yang muncul tiba tiba

" BANGUN PERI CINTA PALING MALAS !" Teriak gadis itu menggunakan toa hasil colongan dari masjid ( Emi : *dihajar*)

" Eh ?! Ada apa !? Ada apa !? " Kata seorang gadis berambut teal yang disebut peri cinta paling malas

" Ini sudah pagi tau ! Bukankah mulai hari ini kau sudah harus menjalankan misimu membantu Megurine Luka yang jatuh cinta pada Kaito Shion ? " Kata gadis berambut kuning sambil memasang tampang sedikit (?) Kesal

" Ah iya ya ! Aku bisa bisa terlambat ! Arigatou ya Rin sudah membangunkan ! " Kata gadis berambut teal itu segera pergi untuk bersiap siap

" Ahh ... Dasar Miku , selalu saja lupa kewajiban dan tugas , sudahlah , yang penting dia sudah bangun kok " kata gadis yang dipanggil Rin itu lalu menghilang

Miku POV

Cinta ? Tidak ada yang asing lagi dari kata kata itu , kata kata itu mengandung unsur romantis sekaligus dapat membuat orang yang memilikinya senang , dan tugasku sebagai peri cinta adalah menyatukan cinta ! Aku sangat senang hari ini karena ini adalah misi pertama yang kujalankan di bumi ! Biasanya hanya latihan di dalam sekolah ku di dunia peri cinta ! Hari ini aku akan berusaha !

Normal POV

Miku telah sampai di sekolah yang ia tuju , disana ia langsung pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah ...

Di Ruang kepala sekolah

" Hem ... Jadi kamu murid baru yang bernama hatsune miku ... " Kata kepala sekolah yang bernama IO

" Iya ! " Jawab Miku dengan riang gembira (?)

" Kelasmu berada di kelas 8C , ketua OSIS akan mengantarmu ... Hei ! Masuklah" Kata IO

Lalu masuklah seorang laki laki berambut biru menggunakan syal

" Tolong antar Hatsune Miku ke kelas 8C " kata IO

" Baik " kata ketua OSIS itu

Di perjalanan menuju kelas 8C , tidak ada yang membuka mulut satu pun , dan akhirnya Miku membuka mulut

" Ehm ... Namamu siapa ? " Tanya Miku untuk memecah kesunyian

" Kaito Shion " kata ketua osis itu dengan nada dingin + datar

' Orang ini ! Menyebalkan sekali ! Apa maksudnya dia menjawab dengan nada dingin dan datar begitu ?! Males banget aku nyatuin perasaan dia sama Luka !' Pikir Miku

" Ah , sudah sampai " kata Kaito

" Arigatou Ketua OSIS " kata Miku dengan nada agak sebal

" Doutashimasite " kata Kaito singkat , jelas dan padat alias to the point ( Kuro : Kenapa ga dari tadi bilang to the pointnya =_= | Emi : Terserah Emi dong ~)

' Huh ! Kenapa Luka bisa suka sama orang sedingin dia ' kata Miku dalam hatinya

*tok tok* Miku mengetuk pintu dan membuka pintu

" Ah , anak baru , silahkan masuk lalu perkenalkan dirimu !" Kata seorang guru dari meja guru yang berada di depan kelas

" Namaku Hatsune Miku ! Yoroshiku !" Kata Miku dan setelah Miku berkata itu , kelaspun mulai gaduh

" Wah , dia manis ya ! "

" Cantik banget !"

" Miku hime (?) !"

Dan banyak teriakan kata kata manis untuk Miku dari para murid laki laki

" Sudah ! Diam ! Nah , Hatsune Miku , kau duduk bersama Luka Megurine di kursi paling ujung sebelah kanan" kata guru itu

" Ha'i Sensei " jawab Miku lalu berjalan menuju kursi yang sudah ditetapkan dan duduk

" Hai ! Namaku Luka Megurine ! Panggil saja Luka ! Kita jadi teman ya ! " Kata Luka dengan senyuman

' Wuaa , dia baik dan cantik , kenapa dia bisa suka dengan si shion menyebalkan itu ya ? Sudahlah sekarang lanjutkan misi ' kata Miku dalam hati

" Ehehehe , salam kenal juga , namaku hatsune Miku , panggil saja Miku :D " kata Miku sambil tersenyum

Skip time - Seminggu kemudian pas Istirahat

TENG TONG BLEDAAR (?)

Bell istirahat berbunyi

"Miku ! Ayo kita ke kantin !" Ajak Luka

" Ayo ! " Jawab Miku

-di kantin-

"Ehm ... Kau mau beli apa Miku ?" Tanya Luka

" Aku mau beli sup negi dan jus negi (?) !" Jawab Miku

" Ok , aku saja yang pesan , kau yang cari tempat duduk " kata Luka

" Ok Luka ! " Jawab Miku dan pergi mencari tempat duduk ...

Miku kesusahan mencari tempat duduk karena kantin tersebut penuh , dia pun melihat meja yang hanya diduduki 1 orang sedangkan meja tersebut cukup untuk 4 orang ...

"Ehm , permisi , bolehkah aku dan temanku duduk disini ? " Kata Miku

" Tidak Boleh ... " Jawab orang bersurai biru itu ketus

" Eh ? Apa maksudmu ? Padahalkan disini kosong ! " kata Miku dengan nada marah

" Kau cerewet .. " Kata orang itu dan berdiri .. Dan ternyata orang itu adalah Kaito !

" Huh , rupanya si Ketua Osis menyebalkan " kata Miku

" Eh ? Apa kau bilang ? Coba bilang sekali lagi ? " Kata Kaito sambil mencubit pipi Miku

" Ughh .. Lepaskan aku ! " kata Miku dan tentu orang disekeliling mereka menjadi ribut

" Eh ?! Ketua Osis punya pacar ?! "

" Sulit dipercaya ! "

" Padahal diakan. Cowo terdingin di sekolah ini ! "

Dan tanggapan lain yang terlontar dari mulut para murid , dan miku tidak menyadari bahwa Luka telah menonton mereka ...

" Lenka ... " Panggil Luka

" Ya ada apa ? " Jawab perempuan yang dipanggil Lenka itu

" Tolong berikan ini kepada Miku " kata Luka lalu berbalik arah

" Baiklah ... " Kata Lenka

" Ehm .. Hatsune san .. " Panggil Lenka

" Ya ? Ada apa ? " Kata Miku yang duduk di depan kursi milik Kaito

" Ini titipan dari Luka ... " Kata Lenka

' Eh ?! Jangan jangan Luka marah padaku karena kejadian tadi ! Gawat ! ' Kata Miku dalam hatinya ...gelisah... Itulah yang dia rasakan

" Arigatou ya , ehm ..." Kata miku bingung

" Lenka Kagamine , panggil saja Lenka " kata Lenka tersenyum

" Ok , panggil aku miku juga ya ! " Kata Miku

" Ok , aku pergi dulu ya ! Jaa ! " Kata lenka

" Ehm .. Aku harus pergi sekarang ! " Kata Miku dan beranjak akan pergi tapi ditahan Kaito

" Kau mau kemana ? " Tanya kaito

" Aku mau pergi ! Lepaskan aku ! " Kata Miku

" Kau boleh pergi , tapi pulang sekolah kau harus menemaniku pulang sekolah nanti ... " Kata Kaito

BLUSSHH ... Muka Miku memerah semerah tomat

" I-iya deh ! Sekarang lepaskan aku ! " Kata Miku

" Nah , sekarang pergilah " kata Kaito

" Ingat , pulang sekolah aku tunggu ya di depan gerbang " kata Kaito

" Iya Tuan muda shion ! " Jawab Miku agak kesal , yah mereka sudah lumayan akrab karena mereka sudah kenal 1 minggu

'Jangan suka padanya Miku ! Dia itu harus disatukan dengan Luka ! ' Jerit Miku dalam hati walaupun dia juga sedih ...

Skip time - jam pulang sekolah

" Luka kemana ya ? Dari tadi dia tidak terlihat ... Di kelas tidak ada , di UKS dia tidak ada , kemana ya dia ? Apa mungkin dia marah padaku ... Padahal aku sudah mencarinya sejak bel pulang sekolah berbunyi ... Dan sekarang sudah jam 3 pula , pastu si tuan muda shion itu marah padaku" Kata Miku

" Hei ! Kamu ! " Teriak seseorang dari belakang

" Eh ? " Kata Miku kaget

" Sekarang juga ! Kamu ikut dengan kami ! " Kata orang itu , yang kalau diliat liat adalah Meiko sakine yang sekelas dengan Miku

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Gimana ? Gaje ? Abal ? Emang :v *plak* tapi mohon reviewnya ya ! XD


	2. Gomenasai

Chapter 2 : Gomenasai ...

.

.

.

.

.

Hi Minna ! XD Maaf Emi telat update !DX Semoga memuaskan ya ! XD

.

.

.

.

WARNING : Gaje , Abal , Typo bertebaran , Tidak sesuai dengan EYD , an lain lain

Normal POV

Miku dibawa Meiko dan kelompoknya ke taman belakang

Sesampainya disana , mereka langsung memojokan Miku ke depan kolam ikan kecil

" Hei ! Kau ini ! Jangan dekat dekat dengan Kaito sama ! " Kata Meiko

" Iya !" Kata gadis lain yang bernama Sonika

" Kau jangan pernah dekat dekat dengannya ! Kamu itu dan dia sangatlah berbeda ! Kita ini hanya murid biasa ! Sedangkan dia murid yang terkenal ! " Kata gadis lain yang bernama Lily

" Hei ! Apa urusannya kalian kalau aku dekat dengannya ! Dan kami itu hanya berteman ! " Kata Miku

" Terus ! Apa maksudmu di kantin makan bersama Kaito sama hah ?! Bukankah itu adalah ciri khas sepasang kekasih ?!" Kata gadis lain bernama Haku

" Kami hanya makan bersama karena saat itu kantin penuh , sehingga aku harus makan bersama dia ! Emang kalian pikir aku mau ?! " kata Miku dengan muka kesal

" Sudahlah ! Tak usah mengelak ! Banyak omong kamu ini ! " Kata seoran gadis lain bernama SeeU sambil mendorong miku ke arah kolam ikan dan tentu saja Miku jatuh ke dalam kolam tersebut

BYURRR

" Ahahahaha ! Rasakan ! Kalau kau berani mendekati Kaito sama lagi ! Kau akan kami bully lebih kejam dan lebih sering lagi ! " Kata Meiko dan meninggalkan Miku yang masih berada di kolam dalam keadaan basah kuyup

" Hiks ... Hiks ... Kenapa aku selalu salah ? Apakah benar ? Menjadi peri cinta haruslah menghadapi tantangan yang berat seperti ini ?! " Kata Miku sambil menangis dan berusaha bangun namun tidak bisa karena kakinya terluka

Dan setelah beberapa menit , Kaito datang ke taman belakang sekolah

"Hei ! Ada ap- Miku ?! Kenapa kamu ?! " Tanya Kaito

" Ti-tidak apa apa , A-aku hanya tergelincir saat berdiri dari bangku taman dan jatuh ke kolam ini " kata Miku sambil memasang senyuman palsu dan berbohong

" Kau ini ! Ceroboh sekali ! Sini ! Pegang tanganku ! " Kata Kaito

" A-arigatou " kata Miku sambil menggapai tangan Kaito lalu bangun dari kolam itu

" Douitashimasita , sekarang pakai ini ! " Kata Kaito memakaikan jaketnya pada Miku

" E-eh , nanti kalau kamu kedinginan kan nanti kamu sakit ! " Kata Miku khawatir

" Sekarang keadaanmu lebih mengkhawatirkan daripada aku ! " Kata Kaito

" A-arigatou sekali lagi " kata Miku

" Tak masalah , sekarang , biar kuantar kau ke rumahmu " kata Kaito

Miku hanya mengangguk dan mereka berjalan pulang bersama ...

Sesampainya di depan rumah Miku

" A-arigatou sudah mengantarku sampai rumah " kata Miku lemah

" Jaga dirimu ya ! " Kata kaito lalu pergi

Mikupun berjalan memasuki rumahnya , dan pemandangan yang pertama kali Ia lihat adalah .. Rin sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil memasang tampang marah

" Kenapa kau telat datang hah ?! Kau tau kan ini jam berapa ?!" Kata Rin kesal

" M-maaf ya Rin , tadi aku dibully oleh sekelompok anak , jadi telat pulang deh " kata Miku

Rin yang ekspresinya tadinya marah sekarang malah berubah menjadi khawatir dan menghampiri Miku

" Ah ! Maafkan aku ya ! Ayo sini kuantar kau ke kamar ! " Kata rin sambil memegang pundak Miku

" I-iya " kata Miku

Sesampainya di depan kamar Miku , mereka langsung masuk dan Rin membaringkan tubuh Miku ke kasur

" Kenapa kau bisa dibully ? " Tanya Rin

" Penyebabnya adalah karena aku terlalu dekat dengan Kaito ... Padahal aku berusaha mendekatkannya dengan Luka , dan sekarang , Luka juga sedang marah padaku ... " Kata Miku dengan nada sendu

" Itulah riwayat kita sebagai peri cinta ... Kita harus bisa menghadapi segala apa yang terjadi ... " Kata Rin

Mendengar perkataan Rin , Mikupun berkata dalam hati

( Termasuk ... Mencintai orang yang harusnya disatukan ya ...) Kata Miku dalam hati dan dia tertidur

- Keesokan harinya -

" Aku berangkat ! " Kata Miku dan saat membuka pintu dia kaget bukan kepalang , Kaito sudah menunggunya di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya

" Ayo pergi ! " Kata Kaito

" Kenapa kau kesini ? Tak perlu kok repot repot menjemputku ! " Kata Miku

" Terserah aku dong ! " Kata Kaito

" Tidak bisa ! Pokoknya aku pergi sendiri ke sekolah ! " Kata Miku

" Heh ! Nih anak ! Susah banget sih ! Gua paksa nih ! " Kata Kaito

" Ga ya ga ! " Kata Miku kesal

Dan setelah mendengar perkataan itu , Kaito pun segera menggendong Miku ala bridal style , dan karena takut jatuh Mikupun memegang erat pundak kaito

" Hei ! Turunkan aku ! " Kata Miku

" Tidak ! Aku akan menurunkanmu nanti kalau sudah sampe sekolah ! " Kata Kaito

" Tunggu .. Sekolah ?! Kau gila apa ?! Nanti gimana kalau orang orang slaha sangka ! " Kata miku khawatir

" Aku sih ga peduli ! " Kata Kaito dan doa terus menggendong Miku

Sesampainya di sekolah , Kaito menurunkan Miku dan tentu saja , murid murid di sekitar mereka langsung ribut

" Kyaaa ! Kaito sama ternyata pacaran ! "

" Sulit dipercaya ! Tapi dilihat lihat mereka cocok ya ! "

" Iya ya ! Setuju ! Kaito oujo dan Miku hime !"

Dan tanggapan lain yang dilontarkan murid muridnya

" Lihat ! Perbuatanmu itu bikin semua murid salah sangka ! " Kata Miku

" Gomen gomen , udah ah ! Cepet ke kelas ! " Kata kaito

" Iya , iya " kata Miku

- di kelas -

Miku langsung duduk di sebelah Luka , dan Luka sedang membaca novel

" Lu-luka " kata Miku

" Ada apa ? " Tanya Luka dingin

" S-sebenarnya kejadian di kantin itu tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan , kau salah sangka " kata Miku

" Oh begitu ... " Kata Luka

" Ma-maafkan aku luka ... Aku tidak bermaksud begitu ! " Kata Miku dengan wajah sedih

" ... " Luka hanya diam

" L-luka ? " Kata Miku

" Tidak apa kok Miku , aku memaafkan mu " kata Luka sambil menutup bukunya lalu memegang tangan Miku

" Ma-makasih Luka ! Aku janji ga bakal gitu lagi ! " Kata Miku sambil tersenyum

" Ehehehe , kan kita sahabat ! " Kata Luka

"( Ya ... Dan seorang sahabat harus membantu sahabatnya , bukan membuat sahabatnya sedih ... Aku harus membantu Luka ... Sebagai sahabat dan peri cinta ... Aku tak boleh gagal ... )" Kata Miku dalam hati

TENG TONG TENG BAKSO (?) BAKSO (?)

" Ah ! Pelajaran sudah mau mulai ! Ayo siapkan buku pelajaran pertama ! " Kata Luka

"Iya ! " Kata Miku

GREEEK

Guru pun masuk dan semua murid memberi salam

" Hari ini , ada anak baru yang akan berada di kelas ini ! Silahkan masuk ! " Kata guru itu

" Ha'I , hallo ! Namaku Gakupo Kamui ! Panggil saja Gakupo ! " Kata Gakupo

" Kau duduk disebelah Kagane Rui ! Silahkan duduk ! " Kata sensei

" Baik sensei " kata Gakupo

Saat dia berjalan , semua anak langsung banyak berteriak

" KYAAA ! Dia ganteng sekali ! "

Gakupo duduk dan dia langsung menulis sesuatu di kertas lalu melemparnya ke Luka , Luka heran dan membuka kertasnya

To : Megurine Luka

Hi ! Namaku Gakupo ! Apa kau lupa rivalmu ini ?

Membaca itu Luka pun menjawab

To : Gakupo Kamui

Tentu tidak ! Karena kita sudaj sering bersama di kompetisi sebagai rival !

Lalu melemparnya ke Gakupo dan terus berlanjut

- skip time -

" Luka ~ ayo kita ke kantin ! " Kata Gakupo

" Baik , tapi bersama Miku ya " kata Luka

" Baiklah " kata Gakupo

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ? Silahkan review sampai 10 kalau mau tau kelanjutannya ! Kalau ga ga akan dilanjutin ! *plak* Mohon reviewnya minna XD


	3. New Student

Chapter 3 : New student

.

.

.

.

Hi Minna! Emi balik lagi! XD

Kuro: kaga nanya...

Emi: terserah author! Apa masalhmu hah?!

Kuro: ya udah... Berarti suka suka gua juga mau ngomong apa...

Emi: Gezz...males debat sama lo

Lynette: Sudah! Nanti readers marah tuh! Cepet!

Kuro: iya iya...

Emi: ya udah! Kuro! Kamu desclaimer, Lynette! Kamu Warning!

KuLyne: Ha'i

Desclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik sang author yang geblek ini, Fict baru milik sang author

WARNING: Gaje, Abal, Typo, teks berantakan karena ngetik di hp (selalu),tidak sesuai EYD,dll

Happy reading~ and remember, I already warn you!

Don't like Don't Read, silahkan pencet tombol back kalau tidak mau baca..

.

.

.

.

.

Miku,Luka,dan Gakupo berjalan menuju kantin... Saat di perjalanan menuju kantin, mereka bercakap cakap...

"Hem..Kenapa kau pindah kesini? Bukankah kau sudah sekolah di sekolah yang ternama dan terkenal?," tanya Luka pada Gakupo

"Yah... Memang sih, tapi disana membosankan!," kata Gakupo

"Hah? Membosankan? Kenapa?," tanya Luka

"Karena gak ada kamu~," kata Gakupo seperti sedang menggombal ke Luka

"Iiiih! Kau ini! Dari dulu tidak berubah! Tetap saja suka menggoda wanita!," kata Luka dengan wajah sedikit blushing

"Ehm... Maaf mengganggu, kalian kenal darimana?" Kata Miku

"Ah, dulu kami pernah sesekolah, kami juga mendaftar di group yang sama, yaitu group karate... Jadi aku kenal dekat dengannya!" Kata Luka dengan senyuman

"Souka? Kalau begitu, salam kenal ya Gakupo!" Kata Miku sambil nyengir lebar

"Ahahahaha, salam kenal juga!"Kata Gakupo

"Ah,sudah sampai, siapa yang mau pesan?" Tanya Miku

"Aku saja! Kalian cari tempat duduk ya!" Kata Luka

"Baik!" Kata Miku dan Gakupo

Mereka mencari tempat duduk sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan bangku yang cocok untuk diduduki 4 orang... Entah dejavu atau apa, dikursi itu terlihat Kaito sedang duduk sambil makan...

"Ehm... Ketua OSIS, boleh aku ijin duduk disini?" Tanya Miku

"...walaupun aku bilang tidak juga kau akan tetap dudukkan? hah..." Kata Kaito

"Ehehehe, pintar!" Kata Miku lalu duduk disebelah Kaito dan Gakupo duduk di depan Kaito

"Siapa dia?" Kata kaito sambil menatap sinis Gakupo

"Ah dia, dia anak baru! Masa kau tidak tau?!" Kata Miku

"Ahahaha, namaku Gakupo, salam kenal" kata Gakupo sambil mengulurkan tangan

"Namaku Kaito Shion" kata Kaito sambill menjabat tangan Gakupo, entah kenapa, samar samar terlihat petir ketika mereka menjabat tangan

"Ah! Luka sudah datang tuh!"Kata Miku

"Ya, iya bawel" kata Kaito

"Huh! Kau ini!" Kata Miku

"Ini pesanan kalian" kata luka sambil menaruh pesanan di meja...

"Itadakimassu!" Kata Miku

-skip time-

TENG TONG TENG

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, pertanda bahwa semua murid sudah boleh pulang, tapi tidak untuk seorang Miku Hatsune yang kali ini dibully lg... Ya... Kali ini, dia diikat ke pohon dan disiram air... Tidak seorang pun dapat ia mintai tolong, mulutnya diperban, bagaimana ia bisa berteriak? Tapi.. Dia mendengar sesuatu

TAP TAP TAP

Dia mulai bisa melihat seseorang dengan rambut berwarna biru datang... Orang itu adalah Kaito?! Kaito yang melihat Miku segera melepaskan Miku

"Hei! Kenapa kau ada disini?!" Kata Kaito

"Aku...dibully lagi" kata Miku

"Ckckckckck... Pokoknya mulai besok kau harus kujemput sepulang sekolah!" Kata Kaito

"E-eh?! Tidak usah!" Kata Miku

"Harus!" Kata Kaito

"Ta-tapi..." Kata Miku terputus karena melihat Kaito melonggarkan dasi seragamnya

"K-ka-kaito..." Kata Miku mulai blushing karena melihat Kaito mulai mendekati leher Miku

"...Wangi" kata Kaito lalu menggigit leher Miku

Dan seketika itu juga... Miku langsung mendorong Kaito

"Apa kau tidak tau hah?! Kita itu tidak punya hubungan apa apa! Kenapa kau lancang begitu?!" Kata Miku lalu berlari

"Tung- sudah keburu pergi ya..." Kata Kaito

-di rumah Miku-

Miku datang membuka pintu lalu segera masuk ke kamar, dapat dilihat kalau hari ini Rin tidak datang..

"Cinta! Kau sangat jahat! Apa maksudmu membuatku sakit begini hah?! Aku tidak bersalah padamu asal kau tau!" Kata Miku menjerit sambil menangis

"Begitukah?" Kata seseorang yang misterius

"Si-siapa kau?" Kata Miku

"Aku? Cukup singkat, aku adalah Zatsune, peri kebencian" kata wanita bernama Zatsune

"Ma-mau apa kau?" Kata Miku

"Aku kesini hanya ingin bilang... Misimu akan lebih susah... Aku akan mengganggumu.. Ingat itu" kata Zatsune lalu menghilang

"..." Miku hanya terdiam lalu dia tertidur... Dia ingin sekali menghentikan penderitaannya

-esoknya-

"... Siapa dia, mau apa dia?" Kata Miku terheran heran akan Zatsune

"Miku! Sarapannya sudah siap!" Kata Rin memanggil Miku

"Ah,baiklah" jawab Miku

Miku segera turun kebawah, lalu segera menuju meja makan untuk makan

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau jadi pendiam? Tidak seperti biasanya..." Tanya Rin

"Ah...tidak, hanya saja pelajaran di bumi susah sekali!" Kata Miku berbohong

"Baguslah, aku takut kau kenapa kenapa..." Kata Rin

"Aku sudah selesai! Aku pergi!" Kata Miku lalu pergi

"Dia...aneh" kata Rin

- di perjalanan-

Saat Miku di perjalanan, dia melihat Zatsune memakai seragam sekolahnya sambil berjalan bersama seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan memakai seragam sekolah Miku juga... Betapa kagetnya Miku melihat itu... Dia sesegera mungkin berlari ke arah sekolah

-di sekolah-

TENG TONG TENG

Bell sekolah berbunyi.. Para Murid segera masuk ke kelasnya masing masing... Tak lama kemudian sensei masuk ke kelas

"Anak anak... Sekarang ada anak baru di kelas kita... Kalian berdua! Silahkan masuk" kata Kiyoteru

"Wuah wuah... Kemarin aku baru pindah ke sini, sekarang ada yang pindah lagi? Sekolah ini sangat terbuka ya..." Kata Gakupo

"Ya..." Kata Miku

Murid baru memasuki kelas, begitu terkejutnya Miku... Anak baru itu adalah ... Zatsune dan temannya!

"Watashi wa Aikawa Zatsune desu, yoroshiku" kata Zatsune

"Watashi wa Kai Zaito desu , yoroshiku" kata Zaito

(Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?!) Kata Miku dalam hati

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: yak! Waktunya author ngebacot, soal adegan yang sama di chapter 1... Itu gara gara Emi habis ide, dan cuma ada itu, tenang! Nanti di chapter 4 ga kok! Kalau ada kekurangan harap maklumi ya! Newbie! Mind to RnR? :3 oh ya, targetnya sih dapet 16 review, tapi Emi liat dulu deh :3


End file.
